Spices or Sweets?
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Never trust an innocent face, especially when said face is well-known in the music industry. A fic in honor of Valentine's Day and White Day. Meiko/Kaito and a bit of Rin/Len.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So...this came into my mind upon listening to the two songs featured in this fic back to back. And...yeah.

So...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len and Shion Kaito glared at each other. One would feel an almost competitive hum in the air as the two glared.<p>

Normally this is something unheard of in the Vocaloid household - Kaito and Len were practically brothers. Len idolized Kaito and his easy-going way of living, while Kaito made it his life's mission to teach Len everything about enjoying life as a Vocaloid, since Len was younger and more likely to miss out on awesome stuff.

Not whenever one of them makes a bet.

And all of this started with Valentine's Day.

While that was nearly a month ago, one must remember: March 14th - known in some cultures as White Day - was nearing. And Kaito and Len had made a rather unusual bet; whichever came up with the best White Day performance - a song of their choice - to the person they got the most sweets from (and had the best audience reaction) would not have to do their chores for a month.

Gakupo sighed as the other Vocaloids watched the two of them glaring.

"Look at them glaring like that," he muttered. "I can't wait until this pointless bet is over. Then maybe I can get some peace around here."

"I don't know why Kaito bothers," Meiko deadpanned. "Len has this bet in the bag. I'm sure everyone knows why."

"_Spice_," Luka agreed, munching on some sushi. "That's the fan-favorite song these days."

"Don't forget _Imitation Black,_" Rin pointed out, peeling an orange. "I _still_ think that song alone thinned down fangirl numbers by a lot."

"I don't know, guys..." Miku said, sipping some tea. "Not all of Kaito's songs are innocent and bubble-gum. Remember _Cantarella_?"

"Miku has a point," Gakupo said. "I remember when we first started work with the _Imitation Black_ series. He seemed really into it."

"Well, whatever innocence - or lack thereof - Kaito may have, my money's on Len," Rin said.

"Mine too," Meiko deadpanned. Luka nodded in agreement.

"I think Kaito'll think of something, so my money's on him," Miku said.

Everyone peered at Gakupo. A moment of silence passed between the group until Gakupo sighed.

"Sorry, I'm a neutral party," he finally said. Everyone deflated at this.

"But Miku, you do know you're going to lose?" Meiko asked. "All Kaito's ever been obsessed with is his sweets! He's the sweet one in the group, which does bring the fan number down a bit. If Len uses _Spice_ for this bet, Kaito's done for!"

Kaito and Len were done with their glaring contest a while ago, so Kaito happened to overhear this utterance from Meiko.

_Meiko's right, _he thought, blinking. _This next song of mine could turn into another Melt parody! I can't sing that..._

_But what can I do? I'm just the sweet one..._

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Wasn't there that one song he tried to write a few years ago...?

He'd have to contact Gakupo with tweaking the lyrics (_a lot_), but he could pull this off...

* * *

><p>It was the big day. White Day, and the day that Kaito and Len would serenade the person they liked. Everyone was wearing white for the occasion and were seated at the lounge, waiting for Kaito and Len to perform.<p>

Gakupo strolled towards the group of betting Vocaloids.

"I changed my mind," he told Meiko. "My money's on Kaito."

Miku gasped happily and glomped the purple-haired samurai. Luka and Meiko raised eyebrows.

"What brought this on?" Luka asked. Meiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," Gakupo said. "Here comes Len."

The familiar stringy notes started to play. Len had picked _Spice_. As everyone had anticipated, but that didn't mean Len didn't put on a good show. In fact, Len put on a great show, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as the song progressed. And at the final chorus, he sauntered towards Rin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

At the end of the song, everybody applauded. Meiko turned towards Gakupo and Miku.

"Again...why are you siding with Kaito?" she deadpanned. Gakupo smirked.

"You'll see in a few minutes," he replied.

"Here he comes!" Miku exclaimed.

Len (who was watching from the sidelines) watched as Kaito walked on stage. The taller male's stride seemed a little more confident as he took the mike. This caused Len to tilt his head in confusion. What is he so confident in? As much as Len adored Kaito, he just didn't really have a solo song (even _Cantarella_ has some backup singing by Miku).

The blonde-haired boy paled when the beginning instrumental started. No...Kaito _couldn't_!

_"Crazily...Let's love with me?"_

He _did_! That Sweets song that he tried to write about a year ago! That song that everyone was sure was going to flop...but what happened to the lyrics?

Kaito's performance blew _everybody_ away. It was almost like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and this was the evil part of Kaito. As he sang this song, he unwrapped a chocolate bar as agonizingly slowly as possible. Nearly all the girls (and some of the guys) had cherry-red faces watching that chocolate bar getting unwrapped. And then Kaito broke off some of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

As the song progressed, he crept towards the table, where Meiko sat. The redhead was (for once) speechless; where was the innocent Kaito she knew and liked?

Kaito took her face in his hands and simply stared into Meiko's eyes. Confused red eyes clashed with dark blue ones.

Then he leaned in and gave Meiko a long kiss. The redhead could taste chocolate in that kiss...the chocolate that he popped into his mouth. When Kaito broke away from the kiss, he smiled (the goofiest smile) and sang the last verse, _"Even if this too-sweet dream is over...Madly...As you wish, I'm gonna love you!"_

A few minutes of stunned silence reigned after the song was over. A slow clapping on Gakupo and Miku's part started to echo.

And Meiko?

She grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him out of the room. And neither of them were seen again for about two days.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Kaito, Gakupo and Miku won their respective bets.<p>

Let this be a lesson to all of you doubters...never trust an innocent face, _especially_ when the face is well-known in the performance business.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? I'll prolly edit this in a later date, when I'm a little more awake.<p>

Review, please!


End file.
